familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elizabeth Bettess (1763-1808)
Elizabeth Bettess was born in 1763 in Cornwall, England. She was baptised on the 9th November 1763 at the parish church in Lewannick, Cornwall. Her parents were Richard and Martha Bettes (nee Gibbs) and her siblings were Richard, John, William, Thomas, Michael, Mary and James. She was the eldest child. Marriage Elizabeth married Robert Mutton on the 24th February 1789 in the parish church at Trewen, Cornwall. Witnesses to the marriage were Richard Bettess (likely to be her brother or father) and John Parnell. Robert's origins are currently unknown, but his residence at the time of the marriage was Altarnun. Elizabeth was 5 months pregnant at the time. The couple settled in Trewen and had 5 known children baptised there. Another child, their second, was baptised in Altarnun. Death of Children Elizabeth and Robert lost two children at a young age, both boys named Robert. The first was buried on 28th November 1795 in Trewen, aged only 4 years of age and the second was buried on the 25th April 1803, aged 7 years. Death of husband Husband Robert himself died at a relatively young age of approximately 44 years. He was buried in Trewen on 6th April 1807. Death Elizabeth would only outlive Robert by 1 year. She was buried in Trewen on the 2nd March 1808, aged only 45 years. Her youngest child Mary was only 6 years old at the time of her death, and the eldest child William was 19. What happened to the children after the death of their parents is currently unknown. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Robert and Elizabeth Mutton' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1188768), baptism record of Elizabeth Bettes, 1763 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11587624), baptism record of Elizabeth Bettes, 1763 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQ3C-Z2Z : accessed 13 Aug 2013), Elizabeth Bettes, 09 Nov 1763 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMPT-WQG : accessed 13 Aug 2013), Elizabeth Bettes, 09 Nov 1763 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=964215), marriage record for Robert Mutton and Elizabeth Bettess, 1789 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2209631), baptism record for Robert Mutton, 1791 *Free REG, (http://freereg.rootsweb.com/cgi/SearchResults.pl?RecordType=Baptisms&RecordID=11518462), baptism record of Robert Mutton, 1791 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWW5-QYL : accessed 13 Aug 2013), Robert Mutton, 25 Sep 1791 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2391153), burial record for Robert Mutton, 1795 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3108221), baptism record for Robert Mutton, 1796 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3108228), baptism record for Richard Mutton, 1797 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3108248), baptism record for Elizabeth Mutton, 1800 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3108257), baptism record for Mary Ann Mutton, 1802 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2391168), burial record for Robert Mutton, 1803 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2391180), burial record for Robert Mutton, 1807 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2391183), burial record for Elizabeth Mutton, 1808 *South Australian Deaths Registrations 1842-1915, burial record for Mary Rundle, 1881 *Pedigree Resource File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9W6X-6MZ: accessed 17 November 2012), entry for Elizabeth Bettess *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9W6X-69W : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for Robert Mutton *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/S1ZS-F7S : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for Robert /Mutton/ Category:Born in Lewannick Category:Married in 1789 Category:Married in Trewen Category:Died in Trewen